Kara Zor-El/sheet
Skills Advanced Science: (High) Growing up on Krypton, Kara’s basic education included scientific and technological principles that are centuries in advance of Earth. To her, most advanced Earth technology is no more complex than Tinker Toys. She is able to pick up and understand advanced and theoretical scientific concepts very easily. She holds much of her understanding back because she realizes that humanity has to develop at it’s own pace. She can repair and modify just about any device found on Earth and many that are from the future or from advanced alien cultures. Vehicles: (Average) Supergirl is fully trained in the operation of common land vehicles (and farm equipment), as well as any vehicles the Titans use. Fighting: (Medium) Shortly after arriving on Earth, Supergirl started training under Wonder Woman and the Amazons. Her trainers on Themyscira showed her a wide range of fighting styles, and training sessions with the Titans have helped hone her skills as well. She’s a decent fighter, although she still relies on her natural strength and speed more than technique. Linguistics: (Expert) In addition to her native Kryptonian, Supergirl is fluent in all major Earth languages. Art: (High) For most of her life, Kara learned Kryptonian art from her mother, becoming quite an adept artist herself. In time, Kara could have been just as renowned as her mother on Krypton; perhaps more so. Since arriving on Earth, Kara has been studying human art forms as well. She mainly works with traditional Kryptonian crystal sculpture and holographic imagery, but she is also skilled in sketching, painting, and traditional human sculpture techniques. Powers and Abilities Super-Strength: (SuperHuman) Supergirl’s strength level is a bit less than Superman’s. Still, it makes her one of the League’s strongest members. She routinely handles things like bridges, tanker ships, buildings, and stray asteroids. She’s able to punch through materials as tough as starship hulls, not to mention robots and tanks. Super Speed: (SuperHuman) While not as fast as the Flash or her cousin, Supergirl can still run at speeds far faster than sound. She’s able to run over water and obstacles like buildings, and can run around the world in a matter of minutes. She can also complete tasks at super-speed, like painting a house in seconds. Providing that she uses specialized equipment to keep up with her speed, Supergirl can do things like research and write a term paper in a few moments. Enhanced Durability: (SuperHuman) Supergirl is impervious to conventional weapons and explosions, although massive kinetic energy can still knock her back. It takes advanced energy weapons or force equal to what she can put out with her punches to do damage to her. Combined with her strength, she’s able to block energy beams with her hands and push forward towards their source. Her Kryptonian physiology also allows her to survive space or high pressure environments without the need of protective gear. Super Senses: (SuperHuman) Supergirl’s hearing and vision are thousands of times more acute than a human’s. She can see and hear events from over 100 miles away. She can focus her hearing to pick out a single conversation in a city while flying overhead and can hear broadcast frequencies like radio. She is also able to see microscopically down to a level of 1 nm. Supergirl’s vision also lets her see through obstacles other than lead, giving her x-ray vision. Super Breath: (SuperHuman) Supergirl can unleash hurricane force winds (100 mph+) by breathing, capable of blowing back automobiles and other heavy machinery. She can also use her super breath to cool and freeze object in a sheet of ice. Solar Energy Battery: (Unlimited) Like Superman, Supergirl’s body is an organic storage battery of yellow sun radiation. This stored energy gives Supergirl her powers and sustains her to where she can hold her breath for a day and forgo food and water for months without ill effects. Yellow solar energy also enhances her healing, letting her recover from minor injuries quickly and more serious ones in a matter of days. Heat Vision: (SuperHuman) Supergirl can emit high-energy beams from her eyes, capable of cutting and welding almost any metal, including advanced materials like those found on Apokalypse. She can also use her heat vision to rapidly heat up weapons in their wielder’s hands, quickly making them too hot to hold. Flight: (SuperHuman) Supergirl’s flight capabilities match Superman’s. She is capable of achieving escape velocity under her own power and can fly at speeds that let her reach the Moon in about 30 minutes. Specials Family Matters: Kara is Superman’s cousin. And while that has definite benefits in terms of a powerful ally to call on, it also has a host of responsibilities as well, like maintaining the secret identities. She’s accepted by the public with as much acclaim as Superman, but is also is expected to hold herself to the same high standard he holds himself to. Resources, Gear, and Paraphernalia Titans: Supergirl is a full member in good standing with the Titans and has full access to all facilities, equipment, and vehicles. She also enjoys any privileges with local law enforcement that the Titans may enjoy. Fortress of Solitude: Supergirl also has unrestricted access to the Fortress of Solitude and full use of the facilities. She doesn’t visit there as much as Superman does, but she does have a room dedicated to the memory Argo; the few relics from Argo she and Superman have been able to salvage over the years reside there. Superman: Kara’s greatest resource is her cousin. Kal has guided her and helped her adjust to life on Earth. He’s also the role model that she strives to be like when she’s out being a hero. Kara owes much to Kal, and she wouldn’t hesitate to run to his aid. Similarly, Superman is very protective of Kara and would assist her in an instant. As Superman’s cousin, Kara also enjoys quite a bit of celebrity. While she’s shown herself to be a hero in her own right many times over, the S shield still gets her a bit more attention from the public and pull with the authorities. Flaws and Drawbacks Kryptonite: Like Superman, Kara is vulnerable to the radioactive fragments of Krypton. Supergirl’s powers quickly become nullified in the presence of Kryptonite, and she rapidly weakens to the point when she can barely move. Prolonged exposure to Kryptonite is fatal to her. Kryptonite radiation can be blocked via lead. Vulnerability to Magic: Supergirl also shares her cousin’s vulnerability to magic. Magic spells affect Kara more easily than other heroes. Magic weapons also bypass most of her physical invulnerability, although she still retains some protection. For example, a magic sword that could cut a steel girder in two would cause a laceration in her skin. Headstrong: Partially because of her youth and relative inexperience, Kara is rather headstrong. She’s a person of action, although she will try to plan ahead if the opposition is great.. She’s also rather stubborn when she wants to be. Once she chooses a course of action, it’s hard to deter her from it. This can cause her problems when she keeps pressing on when she should retreat or at least lay back a bit. Relationships Kal-El: Kara's last living relative and her inspiration. She loves her cousin unconditionally and worries over him. She also worries that she's living up to the legacy he's set. Garfield Logan: The leader of the Titans Junior Team, Kara gets along well with him. His jokes always lift her spirits and get a giggle out of her. Diana Prince: Diana was Kara's trainer for many months, and Kara has a lot of respect for her. While Kal is still her role-model, Diana comes in at a close second.